Sealed Fates
by Riley Masters
Summary: The war was over. The HyperForce had fallen. Their fates were sealed. / Through two different viewpoints, children and adults, see what has become of Shuggazoom City, ten years after the fateful war. / Character Death, War. Ten Years Later Timeline.
1. Children

**Title: **Sealed Fates  
**Author:** Kihaku Yamato  
**Rated:** T  
**Category: **Super Robot Monkey Team  
**Genre: **Angst/Tragedy  
**Warnings: **Character Death, War, Spoilers for Season Four Finale  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series.

**Author Note:** This is just a prologue. A prologue to my new Role Playing forum, The Shuggazoom Knights. This is the back story.

- Kihaku Yamato ( 07/18/07)

-----

The sound of the screams could still be heard across the planet.

From where the children stood, at the top of the ridge, they could all see that the battle was not going well. One by one, another protector fell, bringing the enemy closer to their city.

There was nowhere to run, the parents had said. They were trapped in this city waiting for Skeleton King to lose. But their waiting, had turned into praying, and then into begging.

He was close enough now that the children could see his face, see his smirk. He raised his scepter high into the sky, slashing down and taking out the Sun Riders, all in one move. He turned to the children, watching their fear play across their faces.

A series of cries, six to be exact, came from behind him. He turned as the children gasped.

The HyperForce had fallen

The War was over.

They had lost.

Their fate was sealed.

**----- **

Every person in the former Shuggazoom City was now a slave. All the able bodied men and women were forced to join Skeleton King's army, the SkullBearers. With their possessions gone and no homes to return to, they were taken away.

Most left their children behind.

**----- **

Ten years have past since that fateful day, they day our parents were taken away. We have heard rumors that they had been killed in the Uprising eight years ago. Sadly we hope that they were.

People are being taken again for the army. None of us understand why, as the only place that _His Majesty_ has left to conquer is the Zone of Wasted years, and no one in their right mind would even think of stepping foot in that place.

Skeleton King has gotten nastier to us, the children he had smirked at during that final battle. We all think it is because of his ego. He never really got over the lose of his hand thanks to our eldest friend Terarik ten and a half years ago, right at the beginning of the war.

All around us is pain and suffering, in both Labufic and Raynia. But not here, in Freedom's Field. Not here, at the Terarik Cemetery.

As we gazed at the statute of the first fallen warrior, and hero, we all knew that we would have to fight back.

There had been rumors of an underground resistance made up entirely of children and teenagers. We had already decided to join.

They had a particular name, too. What was it? Oh I remember.

The Shuggazoom Knights.

**-----**

**A/N:** This has become a two-shot, to be updated by this weekend.

If you want more information, or even want to join in, please use the link in my profile to reach my forum. Thank you.


	2. Parents

**Title: **Sealed Fates  
**Author:** Kihaku Yamato  
**Rated:** T  
**Category: **Super Robot Monkey Team  
**Genre: **Angst/Tragedy  
**Warnings: **Character Death, War, Spoilers for Season Four Finale  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series.

**Author Note:** This is the other side of the story, from the views of the parents. More information can be found at the bottom.

Also, some parts are the same as 'Children.' This is intentional.

- Kihaku Yamato (07/19/07)

-----

The sound of the screams could still be heard across the planet.

From where the parents stood, at the top of the ridge, they could see their children watching the battle with fear in their eyes. One by one they jumped as another protector fell, bringing the enemy closer to their city.

There was nowhere to run, they told the children. They were trapped in this city waiting for Skeleton King to lose. But their waiting, had turned into praying, and then into begging.

To the shock of the parents, Skeleton King smirked at the children before he attacked the Sun Riders. Full of worry and fear, they could not run up to protect their children. They could only watch them, shake in horror.

A series of cries, six to be exact, came from behind him. He turned as every parent felt their breath catch.

The HyperForce had fallen

The War was over.

They had lost.

Their fate was sealed.

**----- **

Every person in the former Shuggazoom City was now a slave. Most, if not all, of the able bodied men and women were forced to join Skeleton King's army, the SkullBearers. With their possessions gone and no homes to return to, they were taken away.

Most were forced to leave their children behind.

**----- **

Ten years have past since that fateful day, the day we left our children. Unlike the rumors that the children had undoubtedly had heard, we were not apart of the uprising. Sometimes we wish we were.

We were chain-ganged into Skeleton King's personal army, the SkullBearers. Now we must take all these innocent people, these innocent slaves, round them us, and… kill them. If only we could flee to the Zone of Wasted Years, as it is the only place that _His Majesty_ has left. Besides, no one in their right mind would even think of stepping foot in that place.

Skeleton King has grown worse to our children, punishing them for our mistakes. In fear we must follow his orders, lest one of our children fall. We have heard that the children think his temper is because of brave Terarik. Sadly it is not.

All around them is pain and suffering, in both Labufic and Raynia. But we purposely forget to search Freedom's Field and the Terarik Cemetery. We want to give them their freedom.

As we watched them gaze at the statute of the first fallen warrior, and hero, we knew that they would one day be against us.

We have heard the rumors of an underground resistance. We could only hope that our children would get stronger thanks to them, strong enough to end this, to kill us.

Good luck children, for you shall need it.

**-----**

**A/N:** This is the other part of the two-shot. This will not be updated again.

If you want more information, or even want to join in, please use the link in my profile to reach my forum. Thank you.


End file.
